Compression encoding technologies are used for efficient transmission and storage of video data. The systems of MPEG 1 to MPEG4 and H.261 to H.264 are widely used for videos. In these encoding systems, a picture as an encoding target is divided into a plurality of blocks and each block is subjected to an encoding/decoding process. Predictive encoding methods are used for enhancement of encoding efficiency.